Cold-Blooded
:For the perks with similar effects, see UAV Jammer, Camouflage, Ghost (perk), or Assassin. Cold-Blooded is a Tier 2 perk featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''and Call of Duty: Black Ops 2. It returns in the upcoming ''Call of Duty: Ghosts. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Cold-Blooded's primary ability is used for the avoidance of killstreak rewards - it allows the user to be invisible to all forms of air support. The vision for Chopper Gunners, AC-130s and Predator Missiles show players with the perk active, but does not highlight them with a red outline square. Cold-Blooded users can also be killed by collateral damage from other killstreaks, for instance standing between a user of a different tier 2 perk while a Sentry Gun is firing upon them. Instead of appearing as bright white silhouettes through a Thermal Scope, Cold-Blooded players will appear as shades of gray similar to the environment, either friends or foes. This may actually cause the player to be at a disadvantage on snow maps, as the gray has more contrast with the environment, whereas the white-hot silhouette of non-Cold-Blooded players is much harder to spot against the white snow (of course, for this reason, most players choose not to use Thermal Scopes on winter maps, so the issue is often resolved). As they are not truly invisible, moving Cold-Blooded players are much easier to spot through thermal scopes than stationary ones. As most Thermal Scope users are more accustomed to bright white silhouettes on the map, it is easy for them to pass right over a Cold-Blooded user. The Pro version prevents the red name and cross-hairs from appearing on an enemy's screen when they are targeting the user. It is unlocked by destroying 40 enemy killstreak rewards while using this perk. The perk is essential for the "ghosting" tactic, and the Pro version can assist in doing so. Experienced players use the Pro version in order to play dead, often for Ninja Defusing, or just to fool enemies who may have hurt them. By going prone, and repeatedly pressing the weapon swap or "cooking" a stun, flash, smoke or Semtex grenade, it will appear as if the player is dead to others. Tips *Cold-Blooded is extremely useful for anti-air classes, where it is usually used in conjunction with Scavenger and a Stinger. The only perk that really does compete for the slot would be Danger Close, if a player wishes to use either the AC-130/Predator Missile killstreaks, or a rocket launcher such as the AT4 or RPG, which are somewhat ideal for anti infantry usage, along with claymores or C4. *With this perk it is not safe to stand next to someone without it during an enemy killstreak. They will be targeted and the player may be killed with them when they are hit. However, in friendly fire games, the player may be safer, as the average player will not attack players without red boxes since they will assume that the player is friendly. Because of this, players trying to shoot down enemy aircraft with Cold Blooded should stand away from team-mates. *Some players prefer to use Cold-Blooded on knifing classes instead of Lightweight, as stealth is an important part of survival. *Cold-Blooded is useful for Ninja Defusing as well. Since Cold-Blooded hides the player from any form of detection besides physical contact, or through a heartbeat sensor if the player is not using Ninja, even if the enemy has called in a UAV recon, the player will not show up on radar (though the player will show up on the map when firing their weapon unless a Silencer is used). In addition to being hidden from radar, the Pro version of Cold-Blooded hides the players name and red cross-hair if the enemy is looking at the player, making it easy to hide in shadows around the map. *Destroying air support, disabling sentry guns, and shooting down UAVs will count towards Cold-Blooded Pro. *To be undetectable, use Cold-Blooded, Ninja, a Silencer and any Tier 1 perk. *The pro effect is very beneficial to snipers wearing ghillie suits, as they can blend in very well with the environment. *Cold-Blooded is a bit harder to use on snowy maps, as if a player's adversary has a thermal scope, and the player has the perk active, they will stand out even if they are prone as grey, instead of white, but inexperienced users of the thermal scope may disregard this still. A player who uses said scope may initially disregard the player with the perk, until either the gun's sight slows down significantly over the body, or the other player using the perk opens fire without using a silencer and is caught on the radar. *Cold Blooded is potentially useful for free for all matches, where UAV and AC-130/Predator missile killstreaks seem to be very much useful. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Cold Blooded appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It makes the player not appear on Dual Bands, Target Finders, Sensor Grenades, MMS, and player controlled aircraft. It also prevents the red name and cross-hairs from appearing on an enemy's screen when they are targeting the user. Call of Duty: Ghosts Cold-Blooded returns in Call of Duty: Ghosts as a Stealth perk. When equipped, players are undetectable by enemy player-controller killstreaks. Trivia *Looking like a corpse can be useful, as it can be used to protect an objective in Domination, or protect a bomb while being right next to it. Players who have learned to use a throwing knife could use it to silently pick one enemy off. However, keep in mind that if the player does this trick too much, other players may eventually wise up to the trick and check all bodies. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *The perk picture shows a lizard surrounded by snowflakes, referencing that lizards are often called cold-blooded creatures. *There are three ways of obtaining the Pro version of this perk: by shooting down enemy air support with a launcher, stealing enemy care packages, or by destroying enemy sentry guns. *Using this perk in conjunction with Ninja pro makes the player undetectable to all electronic systems (Thermal, Heartbeat Sensors, UAVs, Radar, Killstreak Rewards), and only detectable by players through sight. *When killed by a controllable killstreak (Predator Missile, AC-130, Chopper Gunner) the killcam will depict players being killed incorrectly, as it shows a red square around the player's body, even though they would not appear with the square on their monitor normally. *Team members using the Cold-Blooded perk will not appear white on a friendly thermal scope. *If a player moves his or her cursor over a player that has the Pro version of this perk, and they have aim assist active the player's cursor will slow down when moving over a player regardless of Cold-Blooded Pro, potentially negating the pro effects of this perk to the experienced player. *There is a glitch that allows a player to receive Cold-Blooded Pro very quickly. If an enemy helicopter is shot down and spinning out of control, every bullet that a player shoots at the helicopter counts as a killstreak destroyed. It is very effective to use a fast-firing Light Machine Gun to attempt this, as there is the opportunity to fire potentially hundreds of bullets (even more with Extended Mags) into the helicopter without needing to reload. The XP the player gains through destroying the helicopter has been patched, but it can still be used to gain Cold Blooded Pro quickly. *If the player shoots down two Harriers with one Stinger missile and is still going for Cold-Blooded Pro, the two Harrier kills will only count as one. Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 *Cold Blooded originally did not fully protect players from the Target Finder. An enemy using a Target Finder will not see a red diamond around the player but if the reticule of the Target Finder crosses over the player the Target Finder reticule will still turn red. This has been fixed now. See also *UAV Jammer (Call of Duty 4 equivalent) *Camouflage (perk) (World at War equivalent) *Ghost (Black Ops and Black Ops II equivalent) *Assassin (Modern Warfare 3 equivalent of Pro effect) *Blind Eye (Modern Warfare 3 equivalent) *Off the Grid (Ghosts equivalent) es:Sangre fría Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Tier 2 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Tier 2 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Tier 2 Perks Category:Call of Duty Online Tier 2 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Stealth Perks